


A Story for the Grandchildren

by CatrinaSL



Series: Boulder, Parchment, Shears [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Altars, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dates, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Happily Ever After, Retirement, Storytelling, Three Things, Wind chimes, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Molly offers Caleb a snack, and they live happily ever after.





	A Story for the Grandchildren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e0ni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e0ni/gifts).



> e0ni prompted date fruits, wind chimes, a religious idol or altarpiece.
> 
> thanks to dancerwrites for her assistance!

"Tell me the story again, Opa?" squeaked a little voice.

Molly turned to see one of Nott's descendants scamper up into Caleb's lap. His husband smiled at the little goblin and nodded.

"All right. But only  _ once _ more."

He said that every time, so Molly held back a smile of his own as he idly watched the wind chimes hanging over the porch railing. They swayed slightly in the wind, a light tinkling sound spreading across the afternoon.

"We were in the Temple of the Platinum Dragon, _right_ up next to the altar, investigating something for the high cleric, and your Grandpapa, here, he says—"

Mollymauk took his cue. "'Date?'"

"And  _ I _ said—"

"’I thought you'd never ask!’" the little goblin on Caleb's lap piped up.

"And we lived happily ever after," Caleb finished.

Molly picked up the plate of fruit on the table beside him and offered it to them. "Date?"

The eyes of the child lit up and it seized its prize, scampering off with a belated, "Thank you!"

But Caleb's eyes lingered on Molly, as though he was able to see a much younger version of him, the dashing bloodhunter from long ago.

"That was a good day," Caleb said.

"It was," Molly agreed. "But I'm kind of fond of all the ones that came after it."

Caleb smiled and took Molly's hand. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> “Opa” is “grandpa” in ~~German~~ Zemnian.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172799927753/a-story-for-the-grandchildren)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
